tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Toby's Discovery
Toby's Discovery is the fourteenth episode of the fifth season. Plot The young Hatts make a sandcastle modelled on one in the heart of Sodor, and the intrigued Fat Controller asks Toby to take him to find it. Toby finds the castle, and then visits a run-down mine located on the same map as the castle. The mines are re-opened, but Toby is spooked by Thomas' tale of the "Old Warrior" who hunts in the mines during the night. Toby is horrified to be put on guard duty at the mines, and meets the "Old Warrior", but discovers that the ghost is really a narrow gauge engine named Bertram. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Bertram (does not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Skarloey (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Caroline (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * The Fishing Village * The Sodor Inn * Norramby Church Station * Tidmouth Bay * Bertram's Old Mine * Toby's Shed * Toby's Branch Line Trivia * Toad's scrap model from Escape and rusty models of Thomas and James can be seen at the mine. * Duke's old shed is seen next to Bertram when he is discovered. * According to Britt Allcroft, Bertram was supposed to be a tank engine, but financial issues forced the model crew to repaint Duke's model and use Smudger's face. * This episode marks the first and only appearance of Bertram to date. Goofs * When Toby is at the fishing village, Henrietta's roof is lifted up. * At the end of Toby's first-person view travelling along, the rails stop at a dead end. * The signalman's appearance changes between the time Toby first meets him and the time Toby finds Bertram. * The old map shows that the way to get to the castle and the mine beyond the signal box is to take the right track at the junction, but Toby takes the left track at that junction. * When Toby stops at the junction, some of his steam disappears, indicating a film cut. * In the scenes where the mine is reopened, the track Rheneas is on has no buffers. * When Toby comes to the junction, the lever to the points only appears when the fireman switches them. * When the Fat Controller says "We'll go check castle first," his close up outside the signal box is used again. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Spooks and Surprises * My Little Thomas and Toby Adventures * The Complete Fifth Series * Fun Time Favourites DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection US * Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills * Thomas' Halloween Adventures DVD Boxsets * Thomas' Halloween Adventure/Percy's Ghostly Trick Double Feature * Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories/Thomas' Halloween Adventures AUS * Spooks and Surprises * The Complete Fifth Series DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.4 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.4 * Strange Story of Thomas the Tank Engine ITA * Back All! GR * The Trains Have Fun NOR * Fleas and 15 and other Stories * The Old Coach (Norwegian VHS/DVD) DK * Forward and Backward and Other Stories GER * Heroes on Rails MYS * Haunted Henry and Other Thomas Adventures * Put Upon Percy and Other Adventures SWE * Little Engines Help Out WAL * Fleas and 15 other Stories TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 12 (Taiwanese DVD) Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Gallery File:Toby'sDiscoverytitlecard.png|UK title card File:Toby'sDiscoveryoriginalUStitlecard.png|US title card File:Toby'sDiscoveryUStitlecard.png|Alternate US title card File:Toby'sDiscoverySpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:Toby'sDiscoveryGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:Toby'sDiscoveryWelshTitleCard.jpeg|Welsh Title Card File:Toby'sDiscovery4.jpg Toby'sDiscovery92.png File:Toby'sDiscovery20.png File:Toby'sDiscovery5.jpg File:Toby'sDiscovery21.png File:Toby'sDiscovery22.png File:Toby'sDiscovery46.png|The sandcastle File:Toby'sDiscovery23.png File:StephenBridgetHatt.jpg|Stephen and Bridget Hatt File:Toby'sDiscovery24.png File:Toby'sDiscovery18.png|The map File:Toby'sDiscovery47.png File:Toby'sDiscovery6.jpg|Toby and Henrietta File:Toby'sDiscovery25.png File:Toby'sDiscovery26.png File:Toby'sDiscovery7.jpg File:Toby'sDiscovery48.png File:Toby'sDiscovery28.png File:Toby'sDiscovery29.png|The Fat Controller and the signalman File:Toby'sDiscovery49.png File:Toby'sDiscovery30.png File:Signalman.jpg|The signalman File:Toby'sDiscovery31.png File:Toby'sDiscovery50.png File:Toby'sDiscovery51.png File:Toby'sDiscovery52.png File:Toby'sDiscovery53.png File:Toby'sDiscovery54.png File:Toby'sDiscovery55.png File:Toby'sDiscovery56.png File:Toby'sDiscovery57.png File:Toby'sDiscovery58.png|The old line File:Toby'sDiscovery59.png File:Toby'sDiscovery32.png File:Toby'sDiscovery60.png File:Toby'sDiscovery61.png File:Toby'sDiscovery62.png File:Toby'sDiscovery63.png File:Toby'sDiscovery8.jpg|Toby and the Fat Controller File:Toby'sDiscovery64.png File:Toby'sDiscovery33.png File:Toby'sDiscovery34.png File:Toby'sDiscovery65.png File:Toby'sDiscovery9.jpg File:Toby'sDiscovery66.png File:Toby'sDiscovery19.png File:Toby'sDiscovery67.png File:Toby'sDiscovery68.png File:Toby'sDiscovery35.png File:Toby'sDiscovery36.png File:Toby'sDiscovery37.png File:Toby'sDiscovery69.png File:Toby'sDiscovery70.png File:Toby'sDiscovery71.png File:Toby'sDiscovery72.png File:Toby'sDiscovery73.png File:Toby'sDiscovery10.jpg|Thomas and Toby File:Toby'sDiscovery74.png File:Toby'sDiscovery75.png File:Toby'sDiscovery38.png File:Toby'sDiscovery39.png File:Toby'sDiscovery76.png File:Toby'sDiscovery77.png File:Toby'sDiscovery78.png File:Toby'sDiscovery40.png File:Toby'sDiscovery79.png File:Toby'sDiscovery80.png File:Toby'sDiscovery81.png File:Toby'sDiscovery82.png File:Toby'sDiscovery83.png File:Toby'sDiscovery11.jpg File:Toby'sDiscovery84.png File:Toby'sDiscovery85.png File:Toby'sDiscovery86.png File:Toby'sDiscovery87.png File:Toby'sDiscovery88.png File:Toby'sDiscovery89.png File:Toby'sDiscovery41.png File:Toby'sDiscovery12.png File:Toby'sDiscovery90.png File:Toby'sDiscovery13.png File:Toby'sDiscovery91.png File:Toby'sDiscovery15.png|Toby, Skarloey, Bertram and Rheneas File:Toby'sDiscovery17.png File:Toby'sDiscovery3.jpg File:Toby'sDiscovery42.png File:Toby'sDiscovery2.jpg File:Toby'sDiscoverydeletedscene.png|Deleted scene File:Toby'sDiscovery47.jpg File:Toby'sDiscovery43.jpeg File:Toby'sDiscovery45.jpg File:Toby'sDiscovery44.jpg File:Toby'sDiscovery46.jpg Episode File:Toby's Discovery - British Narration|UK Narration File:Toby's Discovery- American narration|US Narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes